


A Day At The Park

by TheAlmightySand



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySand/pseuds/TheAlmightySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuru is enjoying herself at the park. Her day only gets better from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Park

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes. i originally planned to edit it into something with some semblance of dignity but you know what it's better like this

Mitsuru was really gay for Yukari. Like, really really gay. When she spoke to the group, she tended to find she was mostly speaking to one girl in particular. One day, Yukari had told her that she thought it was amazing how Mitsuru could stay at the top of the class even while dealing with "all this shadowy bullshit." Mitsuru had felt a rush of giddiness that left her feeling like she was floating for the rest of the day.

Mitsuru was sitting down on a park bench, reflecting on how very gay she was, when Yukari walked up to her. "Hey, senpai, do you want to get something to eat later? Like, in a gay way?" 

Mitsuru sat motionless for a few moments, but when she finally fully registered that Yukari was serious she managed to stammer out a "Yes". Yukari's carefully controlled face melted into a relieved smile, and that's when Mitsuru realized that Yukari was just as gay as she was. So she stood up and leaned in for a kiss, and Yukari reciprocated almost without thinking. Once they were actually kissing, Mitsuru realized she had no fucking clue what she was doing. She just kinda moved her mouth against Yukari’s and hoped that was okay.

Everybody gasped around them. They could not believe how gay a thing they were witnessing. It was the most amazing thing ever to happen in Tatsumi Port Island. The end


End file.
